


The Nasties

by satannnnnnn



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satannnnnnn/pseuds/satannnnnnn
Summary: Just a man and his tiger.





	The Nasties

"Stop fucking shipping pedophilia, incest, and real person slash and also stop being true crime freaks you nastey little ugly bastards" said Steve Minecraft, then he close his eyes and focused really hard and /summoned 11 very hungry Siberian tigers to take care of all The Nasties (title drop holy shit)

 

[Neil Cicierega Tiger](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFyCPicGbXM)


End file.
